The present invention relates to a method and a system for measuring the AC magnetic characteristics of a magnetic core used for a magnetic amplifier, or more in particular such a method and a system improved in loss. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and a system in which the change rate of magnetic flux density is defined and measured by rectangular wave drive thereby to obtain a measurement easily that can be directly utilized for actual design of a magnetic amplifier, etc.